Modular office furniture is already known in the art. Prior modular constructions permit the manufacturer, dealer, or other supplier to assemble a desk from a number of interchangable units, thereby reducing inventory problems while at the same time giving the supplier greater versatility in meeting user requirements. For example, a desk with a right-hand storage module can be assembled by the supplier simply by connecting such a module to a desk top supported by a pair of modular leg assemblies. However, such storage modules are not always interchangable; if at some later date the user should wish to convert the desk to left-hand storage, the purchase of an additional module might be required. Even if the modules are interchangable, the work involved in making the interchange may be substantial, necessitating the disassembly and reassembly of the desk structure. Furthermore, the choices for such reassembly are usually severely limited; for example, an interchangable drawer module may be fixed in either of two positions (i.e., right and left hand positions) without any possibility of variation from those positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a modular desk construction in which the storage module, such as a drawer module, may be easily suspended from the top panel of the desk, may be shifted by the user (or supplier) into a right-hand position, left-hand position, or any selected position therebetween, and may be securely and easily (without tools) anchored or clamped in its selected position.
Briefly, the modular desk includes a generally rectangular top panel, a pair (preferably) of pedestal leg assemblies secured to the underside of the top panel adjacent its opposite ends, at least one suspension track secured to the underside of the top panel and extending horizontally between the leg assemblies, a storage or support module, and connecting means for slidably suspending the module from the track and for securely clamping it in any selected position along that track. Ideally, a pair of such tracks, mounted in spaced parallel relation, are provided.
Each track includes two side members with inwardly-turned horizontal flanges defining a horizontal channel, the flanges of each track having opposing longitudinal edges spaced apart to define an access slot into the channel. In a preferred embodiment, the side members of each track are generally vertical and are provided with outwardly-turned upper flanges secured to the underside of the top panel. The members of the track are metal (preferably steel) and the upper flanges are secured to the top panel at closely-spaced locations so that the tracks effectively reinforce the top panel of the desk as well as provide means for suspending the storage or support module from that panel.
The connecting means for slidably suspending the module from the tracks takes the form of a plurality of connectors. Each connector includes a clamping plate with a threaded central aperture and a screw member coupled to the clamping plate. The clamping plate is received within one of the channels of the track system and is slidably supported by the inwardly-turned lower flanges. The screw member has a finger-gripping portion, a threaded shank portion, and an enlarged collar portion disposed between the shank and gripping portions. Each screw member has its gripping and collar portions disposed within the compartment of the storage module with its threaded shank portion extending upwardly through an opening in the top wall of that module and through the slot leading into the channel of the track. The threaded shank portion is received by the rectangular clamping plate disposed within the channel. When the screw members are loosened, the module may be shifted along the tracks into any selected location. Thereafter, the screw members may be tightened to clamp the top wall of the module tightly against the flanges of the track.
Other features, objects, and advantages will be apparent from the specification and drawings.